Accelerated deterioration of reinforced concrete structures is a well reported phenomenon. It occurs particularly in regions with aggressive environment. An example for such regions are the coastal areas of the Arabian Gulf. The environmental conditions of the Arabian Gulf are characterized by high temperature and humidity. Due to the closed nature of the Arabian Gulf, the salinity of the seawater is more than that in other areas of the world. The same is right for the salt concentration in the air, particularly in coastal regions. Such climatic effects reduces significantly the durability of concrete structures as well on shore as offshore.
Coppola L. et al, American Concrete Institute, SP (2000), SP-192-73, p. 1209-1220 describe the use of sealing slurries for the protection of concrete structures. The sealing slurries are composed of an acrylic polymer emulsion, cement and metakaolin. In JP 09-087061 a composition for coating concrete structures is recommended, composed of a vinyl acetate ethylene copolymer emulsion, which is stabilized with nonionic emulsifier, alumina cement and silica sand. JP 03-039387 refers to a protection material for concrete composed of a polymer latex, alumina cement, transition metal oxide, iron oxide and sand. For the protection of corrosion on a surface contacted with seawater JP 55-121869 recommends a double-layered coating, with a first layer built with a mixture composed of aqueous polymer emulsion, portland cement or blast furnace cement, and a topcoat composed of copper sulphate and an aqueous polymer emulsion.
DE 3048818 A1 describes the improvement of concrete structures with polymer latex compositions containing waxy additives. Concrete modified with these latex compositions shows an improved corrosion resistance in contact with salt water. The coating of concrete structures with a curable polymer resin is the subject of DE 3445396 A1. WO 86/04889 A1 concerns the utilization of compositions based on polymer latex, aluminous cement and gypsum for obtaining crack-free concrete compositions with low water-permeability. U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,541 B describes a method for protecting concrete structures against damages caused by chloride-initiated corrosion. The method is characterized in that a layer of slag-cement concrete is applied to the concrete structure. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,405 is related to a coating composition formed by a polyurethane component and an organosiloxane component. The main objective is to stop corrosion generated by chlorine ions.